Kakumei Gakuen
by mistralax
Summary: Era un día como cualquier otro en la Academia Ashinaka hasta que se transfiere un nuevo estudiante... AU. Kuroshiro y otras parejas...


Notas de autora:Bueno aquì nuevo fic, quise intentar a ver que sale con esto y a ver si lo puedo terminar ;D

Advertencias de Fic: Kuro/Shiro y alguna fumada extraña. AU.

Desclaimer: K le pertenece a Gora y Gohands, yo sólo uso sus Bishies para mis escritos y el disfrute de los lectores...

* * *

 **Kakumei Gakuen**

by

zutte-chan

 **"Capítulo I"**

Se levantó como de costumbre antes de que su despertador dejara sonar la alarma, miró con satisfacción que era cinco minutos antes de lo esperado, arregló la cama de manera que no quedara ninguna arruga visible en las sabanas, se aseó y preparó el desayuno asegurándose de obtener los nutrientes necesarios para el día de clases. Se terminó de arreglar el uniforme luciendo impecable y bien planchado. Tomó su maletín donde llevaba cuidadosamente sus cuadernos y útiles para las materias previstas según su horario, vio su PDA y vio que iba temprano una nueva notificación en el mismo le hizo alzar una ceja con curiosidad revisándola inmediatamente mientras cerraba la puerta con su llave electrónica y la guardaba.

 _"De: Miwa Ichigen-sama  
Buenos días Kuroh.  
Por favor requiero que te reportes antes de que inicien las clases."_

Rápidamente su cerebro trazó la ruta a seguir para llegar a la oficina de su mentor, debía ser algún asunto de importancia. Con prisa salió de la residencia estudiantil para dirigirse al ala donde se concentraban los asuntos administrativos.

La Academia Ashinaka era una de las más prestigiosas en todo Japón con uno de los índices académicos más altos, por no decir que sus estudiantes eran genios, lo mejor de lo mejor, aunque para la gente de la ciudad era vista como una especie de fortaleza inexpugnable, apenas conectada por un tranvía que cruzaba el mar hasta la isla en la cual se ubicaba y al que solo sus estudiantes tenían acceso, era un mundo aparte.

Tocó la puerta de manera adecuada anunciando su llegada, escuchó rápidamente la autorización para poder ingresar y entró cuidadosamente.

\- Buenos días Ichigen-sama - hizo una reverencia.

\- Buenos días Kuroh, te he dicho que no es necesario que hagas una reverencia ante mí, nos conocemos bien - dijo amablemente aquel hombre que vestía un traje japonés tradicional con un sombrero.

\- Maestro, sabe bien que mi prioridad es poner en práctica todas sus enseñanzas , hago esto como una señal de respeto a su persona.

El hombre le vio fijamente y soltó un suspiro no se le podía hacer nada.

\- Maestro, ¿Cuál ha sido el motivo por el cual me ha citado hoy? - preguntó algo ansioso.

\- Pues verás...

* * *

Kuroh dejó sus cosas su asiento, rápidamente se sentó esperando atentamente a que comenzara la clase.

Escuchó un "Buenos días" de parte de una voz conocida. Alzó la mirada encontrándose a Kukuri que saludaba con una sonrisa como siempre. Le respondió el saludo y ella se sentó delante suyo. No tardó en llegar el profesor haciendo que el aula quedara en silencio por su entrada, todos volvieron a sus asientos calmadamente.

El profesor se aclaró su garganta dejando sus cosas en el escritorio digiriéndose a los alumnos.

\- Buenos días alumnos, quiero anunciar que el día de hoy de tendremos en nuestro prestigioso curso un nuevo estudiante - rápidamente algunos intercambiaron miradas - Es un alumno de intercambio por lo que pido que le permitan integrarse y ponerse al corriente de las clases. Bien, puedes pasar.

La puerta se abrió y rápidamente todos habían puesto su mirada sobre ella.

Un muchacho de cabellos blancos y ojos ambarinos entró al aula, algunos se quedaron inquietos por su extraña apariencia y empezaron a cuchichear. El albino en cambio no parecía nervioso, su vista parecía haberse posado sobre todos los alumnos y esbozó una suave sonrisa.

\- Buenos días, mi nombre es Isana Yashiro, es un placer conocerlos, espero que nos llevemos bien. Vengo de Alemania así que esta es mi primera vez en Japón.

Rápidamente vio como algunos se emocionaron, parecía que era el único alumno extranjero en su clase y era como una especie de bicho raro y curioso. El profesor acalló a los estudiantes pidiendo orden.

\- A lado de Yatogami hay un asiento disponible - el albino rápidamente hizo contacto con el anunciado sonriéndole de manera amistosa mientras se acercaba a su asiento.

\- Esto... Yatogami, espero que nos llevemos bien.

El pelinegro parpadeó para asentir.

\- Mi nombre es Yatogami Kuroh.

\- Oh...- el albino se sentó. Rápidamente fue saludado por Kukuri que parecía muy alegre al respecto. El profesor se aclaró la garganta nuevamente y su atención tuvo que ponerse en la clase, ya habría tiempo para presentaciones amistosas.

Kuroh observó de reojo al albino que parecía algo relajado sin mover ninguna mano, solo estaba allí con el lápiz sobre sus labios que formaban un puchero y su mano aguantando su mejilla mientras una mirada desinteresada iba directo hacia la clase impartida. No terminó en transcurrir el primer periodo sonando la campana del receso. Rápidamente la expresión del albino había cambiado soltando un suspiro.

\- Se ha terminado - dijo con aire cansino.

\- Veo que no tenías mucho interés - le mencionó.

\- ¿Eh? ¿en serio? - dijo algo avergonzado.

\- Tu postura lo decía todo - refutó.

\- Lo siento, pero realmente me cansa mucho. Las clases teóricas no son lo mío y me aburro con facilidad.

\- Isana Yashiro - llamó su atención levantándose de su asiento - Hay algo de lo cual debo informarte.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- El Subdirector Miwa Ichigen me ha delegado como tu guía personal, me encargaré de mostrarte las instalaciones y así como cualquier duda que tengas al respecto puedes acudir a mi persona - hizo una reverencia.

El albino parpadeó un par de veces como procesando lo que se le acababa de decir.

\- Oh... ya veo - dijo simplemente - Esto, pero no tenías que hacer una revencia creo que has llamado mucho la atención - mencionó respecto a algunos estudiantes que se habían quedado viéndoles.

\- Es solo mi muestra de respeto.

\- vaya... Esto, entonces ya que estaremos juntos ¿puedo llamarte Kuroh?

El pelinegro asintió sin ninguna objeción.

\- Bien, entonces puedes llamarme Shiro, Yashiro es algo largo.

\- No puedo hacer eso, es irrespetuoso usar un mote como ese.

\- Pero si no pasa nada - suspiró - Te digo que no es necesaria tanta formalidad conmigo, no soy una persona de carácter refinado si eso imaginas - le aclaró.

\- Sea como sea, yo solo sigo las ordenes de mi Maestro y solo pongo en práctica sus enseñanzas.

El albino ladeó el rostro algo confundido.

\- Veo que no se puede discutir contigo. Entonces me llevarás a conocer las instalaciones ¿no? realmente estoy emocionado no he podido ver mucho de la academia.

\- Bien, solo sígueme - Kuroh tomó su PDA y el albino le siguió por el pasillo donde habían algunos estudiantes platicando, se encargaba de observar todo a su paso, aunque igualmente era observado por la gente allí presente, parecía que su llegada se había hecho algún tipo de noticia interesante.

Bajaron por las escaleras llegando a la planta baja donde había un hermoso jardín, Kuroh le informó que era uno de los tantos patios internos de la academia, estaba realmente asombrado viendo a detalle como la luz se filtraba de un vistoso vitral en la parte superior, parecía una composición geométrica que resaltaba siete colores los cuales generaban un haz de luz que iluminaba una fuente en el centro.

\- Ese vitral es un símbolo importante de la academia.

\- ¿Es como una insignia?

\- Algo parecido, es el símbolo de los reyes.

\- ¿Reyes?

\- ¿Acaso esta academia es propiedad de alguna familia real?

\- No exactamente - Kuroh le miró seriamente - Solo se les denomina así a los elegidos por la "Puerta", los estudiantes elegidos por ella serán dignos de gobernar este país y considerados de elite, además de recibir el poder divino.

\- Poder divino... vaya, es una historia bastante interesante - sonrió.

\- Isana Yashiro.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Debo advertirte que solo te hago de conocimiento esta información para que seas consciente y no te metas en problemas innecesarios, en este momento solo hay dos reyes elegidos por la Puerta, así que recomendaría que te mantuvieras al margen.

\- Poniéndolo así suenan como si fueran personas peligrosas.

Kuroh se dio vuelta y siguió caminando. El albino aún no acaba de comprender del todo, más bien consideraba aquello alguna historia fantástica por parte del pelinegro pero la seriedad con la que se la contaba era tal que quizás tenía que pensar que era real. Entonces habían dos personas elegidas entre los estudiantes con el poder de un Rey...

Llegó a la cafetería viendo lo grande que era, vio algunos estudiantes aglomerados frente a un stand de comida, su estomago rápidamente pidió algo con lo cual llenarse, así que simplemente avisó al pelinegro que iría por algo de comer, escuchó su voz algo lejana cuando se metió entre los estudiantes y gateó viendo una ruta que fácilmente podía seguir para llegar al frente. Vio a la señora que le vio un tanto extrañada pero simplemente pidió lo que fuese la especialidad del día.

Al parecer un pan de Yakisoba era el origen de aquella aglomeración, si sus instintos no le mentían debía estar tan bueno para que los estudiantes pelearan por él. Pagó por el pan y salió tomando algo de aire fresco.

\- ¡Kuroh he conseguido este pan! - dijo como si tuviera un trofeo en sus manos.

\- Te has colado de una manera poco respetuosa - dijo con severidad - Hay algunos que llevaban tiempo esperando para comprar.

\- Uhmm...- el albino se sintió algo pesado por las palabras frías del otro, le sonaban tanto a regaño y eso era - Kuroh, ¡pero eso era una guerra! - exclamó - Solo el más fuerte se podía quedar con el pan de hoy. Todo se vale en la guerra, yo solo he trazado una estrategia conveniente.

\- No trates de justificar lo que has hecho.

\- ¿Realmente te has enojado por algo así? - le vio algo extrañado.

\- No es que me enoje, simplemente no me gusta ver como las reglas no se cumplen.

\- Es eso... - el albino se acercó a uno de los estudiantes que trataba de obtener el pan y se lo ofreció el chico extrañado lo aceptó.

\- Tampoco te pedía que lo regalaras de esa forma - le reprendió.

\- Pensé que eso querías.

\- Realmente no entiendo tu manera de razonar Isana Yashiro.

\- Shiro, por favor.

\- Pensaste que gastaste el dinero de manera innecesaria en este momento...

\- Oh... la verdad no importa buscaré otra cosa que comer, aunque nunca había visto un pan con fideos. La verdad no se mucho de comida japonesa salvo el sushi, en mi país hay muchos restaurantes.

Kuroh suspiró y no tuvo más opción que convidarle de su almuerzo al albino que miró el bento como si fuese alguna pieza de oro.

\- Nunca había visto uno real, realmente es hermoso. Tu madre debe ser increíble.

\- Lo he preparado yo mismo.

\- Vaya - miró el bento y se le comenzó a aguar la boca - ¿Puedo?

\- Adelante.

Vio como el albino tomó una de las croquetas que tenía a disposición, le miró fijamente cada una de sus expresiones, una cara de total felicidad apareció en el rostro del albino.

\- Esta delicioso, Kuroh realmente eres muy bueno - el pelinegro se sonrojó ante la sonrisa tan sincera del otro que le daba un toque angelical, por un momento creía que brillaba con el resplandor del sol como si fuera un ángel. No pudo evitar agradecer un tanto apenado. ¿Pensar tales cosas de un chico? realmente se sorprendía a sí mismo.

El aire en ambiente de pronto se tensó y todos quedaron callados en el comedor, el albino dejó de comer un tanto curioso.

\- ¡Es Homra! - alguien anunció y todos se quedaron paralizados.

La verdad no entendía que ocurría, se preguntaba qué era eso que acababa de decir aquel muchacho.

Kuroh rápidamente le dijo que no hiciera nada.

Por la puerta entró un grupo de chicos cuyo uniforme iba un tanto desarreglado y su aspecto era un tanto desaliñado así como a diferencia de varios estudiantes parecían no hacer caso a las reglas de vestimenta de la academia, le hizo pensar rápidamente como si ellos fueran alguna clase de pandilla o grupo, pero era increíble la manera en que se hacía sentir su poderío, era como si los estudiantes supieran que era mejor no intentar nada, vio entonces entrar a un muchacho alto de cabellos rojos con una chaqueta negra sobre el uniforme entraba pesadamente al sitio, por la manera en que resaltaba pudo hacerse a la idea de que era el líder, parecía que ese hombre examinaba con su mirada el panorama con una mirada que parecía feroz, pero a la vez parecía muy tranquilo y relajado seguramente porque su posición se lo permitía, sintió un extraño escalofrío cuando aquellos ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

Kuroh rápidamente se fijó y miró al pelirrojo.

\- Hueles extraño - mencionó el pelirrojo parándose frente a la mesa donde estaba el albino.

\- ¿Eh? - no sabía cómo procesar aquello, vio que Kuroh endureció su mirada viendo fijamente a aquel hombre.

\- Suoh, este debe ser el nuevo estudiante de intercambio - le aclaró uno de los muchachos que parecían estar junto a él, un chico de gafas oscuras.

\- Ya veo - entrecerró sus ojos y extendió su mano como si quisiera alcanzarle, el pelinegro rápidamente reaccionó atrapando su muñeca - ¿He? Perro negro no molestes - dijo con cierto desprecio.

\- Este es un estudiante que está bajo mi jurisdicción, no tiene permitido hacer ninguna acción ofensiva de su parte.

\- Realmente te crees mucho solo por tener el apoyo de la junta directiva - deshizo su agarre - Solo eres un perro dispuesto a sus servicios.

Kuroh se mordió el labio. El albino estaba algo inquieto casi como si temiera respirar, ¿era idea suya o a ese hombre le rodeaba un aura de color rojo? No era una buena señal.

\- Mikoto, cálmate, no puedes destruir el comedor, recuerda que solo hemos venido por la comida - el chico de gafas trató de hacerle razonar cuando una pequeña llama apareció en la punta de sus dedos.

\- Realmente eres molesto - dijo con pesadez siguiendo de largo.

El albino dejó escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad y vio a Kuroh que le miraba seriamente.

\- Esto Kuroh... - dijo en voz baja - Ese chico era extraño por qué...

\- Es un Rey - dijo con seriedad y entonces sus ojos se abrieron denotando su sorpresa - Te recomiendo que no te metas con él, si le haces enojar puedes estar seguro que ni las cenizas de tu cuerpo quedaran.

\- ¿Eh? - aquello parecía extremista de su parte, casi no lo podía creer. Un extraño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

\- Realmente es extraño que mostraras interés en el nuevo estudiante, la verdad es que siempre haces como si te diera igual que alguien se transfiera a la academia.

\- Ese mocoso... tiene algo - dijo desde su asiento.

\- ¿Algo?

\- Así es. Es como si mi cuerpo se hubiera movido solo, quería quemarle.

\- No puedes quemar a un estudiante, tendrías problemas con el Consejo Estudiantil.

\- Kusanagi, realmente eres molesto - suspiró.

\- Molesto es cuando hay que rendir cuentas en dirección por esto, solo preferiría que no te metieras en problemas.

\- Como digas - desvió su mirada.

Había terminado la jornada estudiantil, realmente estaba confundido por lo sucedido aunque trató de olvidarse de eso el momento que estuvo en clases. Se despidió de Kuroh diciendo que tendría que ir a un lugar antes de ir a la residencia estudiantil.

\- No es necesario que me guíes, me aprendí el camino, no es que no quiera que me acompañes pero es algo personal.

\- Entiendo, entonces nos despedimos aquí.

\- Eso creo...

No entendía muy bien eso ultimo que le dijo, vio como el albino se alejaba, había cumplido con el día de hoy, su maestro le había dicho que ese muchacho era alguien muy especial relacionado a la junta directiva por eso debía vigilarle y estar a sus servicios durante su estadía.

\- ¿Qué te ha parecido tu primer día?

\- Ha sido divertido, aunque es algo extraño, había alguien que realmente me dio miedo.

\- Seguramente debía ser un rey.

\- Exacto, eso fue lo que Kuroh me dijo, pensé que era un cuento de hadas.

\- Hay muchas cosas interesantes en esta academia así como hay cosas temibles como los reyes, pero quisiera que disfrutaras de todas ellas, para mi realmente es un honor tenerte aquí, así que todo en esta academia está a tu disposición.

\- Realmente es usted alguien muy amable - sonrió - Le agradezco mucho por aceptarme en su academia.

\- Como ya te dije el placer es mío. Después de todo tu abuelo ha sido un muy buen amigo mío.

Un tic nervioso apareció en su ojo derecho al pasar su llave electrónica y entrar a su habitación, por alguna extraña razón su habitación estaba llena de cajas extrañas ¿Cómo habían llegado allí? ¿Quién las había enviado?  
Se acercó para ver los datos en las etiquetas de las cajas.

 _"Procedencia: Dresden, Alemania.  
Destinatario: Academia Ashinaka, Tokio-Japón.  
Nombre: Isana Yashiro. "_

* * *

 **Notas Finales:  
**  
Bueno otro fic de K, me estaba dando una piquiña con escribir algo en un Au escolar y más aún con el manga de K Gakuen que ya salió, aunque a Kuroh le han cambiado un poco el carácter para hacerlo algo bitch y violento y más devoto al Maestro Ichigen que nunca.

Bueno realmente espero que les haya gustado, si es así nos leemos en el siguiente cap.


End file.
